Don't let go
by TheFaultInKlainesStars
Summary: Then and there, he realized, he was in love with Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo. / This is my first McNozzo fic. / Read and Review? / Rated T to be on the safe side, will be multi chapter. / Chapter 4 has a twist on the end.
1. Tim's realization

"Don't let go!" Tony said, keeping a grip on McGee's arm. Tony was currently dangling over the edge of a building, eyes wide as he stared up at his co worker, one slip, and Tony could be laying on the side walk dead. McGee was doing his best to keep a grip on Tony's arm. Then and there, he realized, he was in love with Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo.

* * *

-A FEW HOURS BEFORE-

"Ziva, with me. McGee, DiNozzo, go find us a lead." Gibbs said, grabbing his gear and walking away, resulting in a groan from Tony and a sigh from Tim. "You know, had you not messed up the last time when you were with Ziva, we wouldn't be in this situation, McMessUp." Tony said, standing up. "Me?! What about what you did!" He said, hitting the button to the elevator. Tony scoffed. "Oh please McPanic, you were the one freaking out while we were stuck in the shoot out." He said. Tim just huffed and crossed his arms, closing the doors, leaving them both in silence as the elevator descended.

Once they were focused on the task at hand, they were running around the town trying to find any one who might have known the Petty Officer. After an hour of nothing, they were sitting in the car, Tony in silence, McGee typing on his laptop. "I think I might have something, and here's the address." He said, showing it to Tony. Tony nodded and headed to the address, both getting out and Tony knocking on the door, Tim drawing his gun, putting it away when the door opened. "Can I help you?" The woman asked. "We're special agents Anthony DiNozzo and Timothy McGee, we have a few questions about Petty Officer Hernandez." Tony said. After two hours, the two were leaving again, with more information than they had, but not enough to report back.

McGee sighed as they walked out of the building. "So he's not there?" He said. "Then where is he?" He asked, resulting in a shrug from Tony. "I don't know, McGee if I did, we wouldn't be searching now would we?" He asked. "You know what? Your sarcasm gets on my nerves!" Tim yelled. "Well I'm sorry, but sometimes your questions are really stupid!" Tony yelled back. McGee glared and walked away. "Where are you going, Probie?!" Tony yelled. "To find our next lead!" He yelled. Tony sighed and watched him walk away. "Great, now I have to search this kid out on my own..." He muttered under his breath.

Both being split up and running around for two hours wasn't the best idea, because Tony was in a fight, on the edge of the roof, about two feet from the ledge. Kicking it into high gear, McGee ran up to the top of the building in time to catch Tony as he fell. "Don't let go!" Tony said, keeping a grip on McGee's arm. Tony was currently dangling over the edge of a building, eyes wide as he stared up at his co worker, one slip, and Tony could be laying on the side walk dead. McGee was doing his best to keep a grip on Tony's arm. Then and there, he realized, he was in love with Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo. "I won't!" He called back after swallowing roughly. Using all his strength to pull Tony up the side of the building, he tumbled backwards, resulting in a busted lip when Tony's forehead collided with his lip, a torn up suit, and cuts on his elbows and back. Tony rolled off McGee and laid his head back on the hard roof, panting. "Thanks, I owe you one." Tony said, sitting up. "Don't worry about it, you'd have done the same for me...right?" He asked, looking over at his co-worker, earning himself a nod. Tim gave a small smile and dusted off, pulling off his jacket. "Wait! McGee." Tony said, causing McGee to turn around. "Yeah?" He asked. "I saw your eyes change when you grabbed my hand...are you okay?" He asked. McGee swallowed, what was he supposed to say? "Yeah, I mean...after losing Kate to a bullet, I didn't wanna see you on a side walk." He said, turning and walking away.

When they were both back at the car, Tim threw his jacket into the car, and on the spur of the moment decision, he walked around, grabbed Tony by the back of the neck and kissed him. Tony resisted at first, but ended up kissing back just as eager, pulling away as soon as he was out of breath, he laughed a little. "Just get in." He said, sliding inside. McGee walked back around, sliding inside, gasping when Tony did the same to him, putting more effort into kissing him this time. "Hey McGee?" He said, after pulling back. "Yeah?" He asked. "Don't ever let me go." He said, smiling. And on those final words, both returned to the Agency, walking inside, hand in hand.

* * *

-A FEW MONTHS LATER-

McGee was laying on his bed, grunting when Tony plopped down on top of him. "You're a bag of lazy bones, Timothy." He said. "Isn't that what most people do on a day off?" McGee asked. Tony just shrugged and made himself comfortable, opening up the magazine he had in his hand, since they'd gotten together, both had moved out of DC and taken on a job that didn't require them to never have a day off. McGee looked over at the clock. "'M hungry. Get off me." He said. "Never." Tony said, smirking. McGee raised a brow and sat up on his elbows. "You really wanna play this game Anthony?" He asked. Having started fresh, he'd been working out and become toned enough to over power Tony when things like this happened. "Try me, Timothy." He said.

In practically no time at all, Tony was laughing, laying on the side of the bed that he'd claimed as his. "I told you that I could take you!" McGee said, laughing. Tony rolled his eyes, and just as he'd done in the car on that fateful day, he pulled McGee down from where he was standing over him and kissed him. "We are going to have a happy ending, got that? Maybe not the big white wedding most people get, but maybe a simple wedding with Gibbs and the team." He said. "Okay?" He asked. "Okay." McGee said.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the tfios reference, I just felt as thought they'd both read it and that was their "Always." I AM SO SORRY AGAIN. But, reviews would be lovely, Thank You. **


	2. Break up, Make up, and a Proposal

-ONE YEAR LATER-

DiNozzo was having a bad day, it had started when he got to work and spilled his coffee, then when he'd gotten his lunch break, and planning to meet up with Tim, he was put on a case and didn't get to eat, so when he got off work he went straight home, not the usual stop to see Tim. As soon as he unlocked the door, he went and changed into his normal running gear, shorts and running shoes, ever since he and Tim had started running after they both got off work, they'd both gained abs and some muscle tone in their arms and legs, Tony grabbed his iPod off the charger and looked down the stairs when the door opened again and he heard Tim call his name. "I'm right here." He said, coming down the stairs. "Hurry up; we've got a run to go on." Tony said arms crossed. Tim nodded and went to change, coming back down in his running gear. Tony opened the door and stepped outside, watching Tim close it. "Let's race this time." Tony said. "We start here, up two blocks, turn, down two blocks, turn, and then we end back here. Loser makes dinner." He added. Tim nodded. "It's a deal." He said then he took off running. Tony took off running, passing McGee about 10 minutes later, laughing. "Eat my dust, Timothy!"

After returning home from their run, Tony looked up at McGee, panting. "I win." He said, grinning. McGee rolled his eyes. "Only because you cheated and took a short cut." Tim said. "I did no such thing." Tony said, mocking being hurt. "Now, get your sweet ass in the kitchen and cook." He said, opening the door, going to shower. McGee rolled his eyes, sighing. "I will after I shower, Tony!" He yelled. Tony laughed loudly from upstairs, resulting in another sigh from McGee. After both had showered, they were eating in silence. "Something on your mind?" Tony asked, setting his fork down. Tim sighed. "I was just thinking." He said, and his tone made Tony sit up some. "You're not having second thoughts are you?" He asked, Tony may have looked like he was tough, but now that he'd found someone who made him feel safe, he was a little insecure about his relationship. "What? No!" Tim said. "You are! I can see it!" Tony said. "Okay maybe I was a little bit, but Tony we have been in the same place for a year, we do the same thing we have done for a year. We get up, eat breakfast, we go to our respective jobs, we come home, we run, we eat, we relax, we say good night and it's the same thing, and it always will be!" Tim said, and he instantly regretted it, because when he stood in the living room sometime later, arms crossed, watching Tony leave, he knew he'd messed up, because he let Tony go.

-A FEW WEEKS LATER-

Tim sat on his couch, watching some of the movies that Tony had left behind, some days he made it all the way through the movies, some days he only got half way. This time, he wasn't even paying attention, he kept looking at the door, hoping, wishing that Tony would come back. When the door opened and Tony stepped through it, Tim stood up. "DiNozzo?" He asked, having reverted to using Tony's last name. "Hey, can we sit down and-" He was cut off by McGee pulling him forward and kissing him. Tony pulled back and gasped. "Dear god, I've missed that." He panted out. "I'm sorry, Tony. I just…I was scared, I've never had someone love me so much, and the fact that you do it scares the shit out of me, because I always ending up thinking about what could have happened had you fallen.." He said, not realizing that he'd laced his fingers with Tony's. "Timothy, shut up." Tony said, pulling him forward and kissing him. McGee pulled back sometime later and took a breath. "And this time Tony, I'm never letting you go." He whispered. After Tony had settled back in, both of the men were sitting on the couch, Tony draping his legs over McGee's. They'd gotten caught up in a movie during a conversation and no one had said anything in over an hour. When the movie went off, Tony stood up and stretched out, considering it was almost midnight, and Tony had to be at work in the morning he went up to bed. McGee watched after him and smiled some, he knew, then and there that he never wanted to let Tony go.

-SIX MONTHS LATER-

It had been six months since Tony had left and come back, and they were happier than ever, with a marriage announcement in the paper, and everything being planned, they were both up past midnight every night trying to get everything together. Tony glanced at the clock and almost head desked. It was almost midnight and he needed to get some sleep, so setting everything aside and standing up, he went up to bed and curled up. Timothy who'd been sitting in the bedroom looked over when Tony laid down, laughing softly; he reached over and turned over to turn off the light, dragging Tony over to him, curling up.

The next morning, Tony blinked awake, rolling over and looking at the clock, he sat up and rubbed his eyes, going to get a shower. Before too long, the house was alive and both men were getting ready for work, Tony had since quit the police department and moved back to the Agency, he hadn't been fired; it was just easier for both of the men to go back to their original job. Grabbing his stuff to plan the wedding, he walked out of the door, coat in hand. Once they were at their old desks, Tony spread everything out and began to write everything down, putting it all in his drawer when Gibbs came around he stood up. "Boss, we had a case come in this morning." He said, handing it to Gibbs, stepping back.

After a full investigation of two days, Tony and McGee were both dead on their feet, when they got home, both collapsed on the couch and fell asleep. And almost like that, McGee found himself in what he thought to be a nightmare.


	3. Nightmares, Planning, and New Starts

Almost as if on instinct Tim gasped awake, eyes wide, looking over at Tony. He panted and sat back. Standing he went and splashed his face. "It's okay Tim, nothing's gonna happen like that." He said, splashing his face again. He dried his face and went to sit back down, pulling up his laptop he started searching for venues for the wedding, he knew Tony had been overworked, and overloaded by doing all the planning himself. But, no matter what Tim did his mind went back to that horrific image of what he'd seen in his nightmare.

* * *

-FLASH BACK-

It had been a normal day in the dream, it had started off okay. That was, until he'd gotten to work and entered the bull pen, and all of a sudden he was seeing nothing but blood, and when he looked down he was coated in it, a knife in his hand, and in front of him was Tony. As if it wasn't his own action, he plunged the knife forward and he saw Tony fall, he turned to look at himself in the window, and that's when his stomach twisted, he was smirking. He'd enjoyed it.

-END-

* * *

Sure, it hadn't been long, but it had scarred Tim til the end of time. He loved Tony, his Tony. Why was he having nightmares like that? Shaking the repeatedly thought of nightmare from his head, he stood up and went to change. Maybe a run would clear his head. Leaving a note, he opened the door and closed it, taking off on his and Tony's usual course. As he ran he thought, he didn't get night mares like that out of no where, he thought and thought about what he'd done over the past few weeks, he'd done nothing! He came to a stop when he reached the house, opening the door, he looked in and saw that Tony had gotten up. "Tone?" He called. "Kitchen!" Tony called back, going in he sat down and grabbed some of the books, beginning to look through them. Tony glanced up at him, brow raised. "What are you doing? I told you, I can handle this." He said. Tim shook his head. "You're over worked and over loaded, so, instead of being a jerk I've decided to help, there's a list of Venues over on the table." He said, pointing. Tony stood up and went to get it, along with his laptop and began looking at each one. "Central Park?" Tony asked. "Tim really?" He asked. Tim sighed. "Look, you said a simple wedding, I don't want that, so I looked at bigger venues, and one happened to be Central Park, so, I wrote it down. All we have to do is call and reserve." He said, looking back down at the books, they were trying to decide on colors for the tuxes so they'd know what colors to get.

* * *

-SIX MONTHS LATER-

After a long drawn out process, and countless hours of arguing until they both just gave up and made a compromise, everything was set to go. Now all that was left was final fittings. They'd originally decided on Central Park, but gave there slot away for a wedding in their backyard, why go some where else when everything you wanted was right there at home? After realizing they had more than enough room in their back yard, they selected it instead. But, now they were making sure that everything was fitting everyone. After final checks, and goodbyes exchanged they all went their separate ways. Tony let out a breath when they got home. "Now, for the final few weeks we can relax." He said, turning to face Tim. Tim nodded and pulled Tony forward, eliciting a small giggle from the other man. "I am happy that all the bickering will be done and over with, and I'm happy that we can actually go to bed at a decent hour." He said, leading the other man back to their couch, turning at the last moment, it was Tim that fell back instead of Tony, resulting in a grunt when Tony actually did fall back.

After laying on the couch for about two hours in a comfortable silence, both men fell asleep, sleeping through the night, Tim hadn't had anymore nightmares after the first one. He wasn't even sure what had brought the first one... The next morning, Tony was the first awake, yawning. He freed himself from Tim's arms and went to shower, scratching his head. He relaxed when he felt the water hit him, and before he knew it, he had washed away all the stress. Anthony Michael DiNozzo was ready to start his life as Anthony Michael DiNozzo-McGee.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is short, but I'm tired and I need sleep, you guys are amazing. :) I'd love a review. **


	4. The Wedding

When Tim woke the next morning he yawned and sat up, looking around he stood up and went up the bedroom, sitting on the bed waiting for Tony to get out of the shower. He looked over when the door opened and Tony came out, dressed and drying his hair. "Shower's free." He said, throwing his towel in his dirty laundry, pulling on his shoes, then stood up. Tim nodded and stood up, stretching out. "Hey Tim?" Tony asked. "Yeah Tony?" He asked. "Just to be clear, we are writing our own vows, right?" He asked. "Yeah, we can do that." McGee said. "Good, because I've started mine." He said, smiling.

After showers, and getting to work both men were sitting at their desk, doing nothing, it was a slow day. So, taking advantage of this, McGee started to write his own vows. He sat back, thinking. What do you say to the man who hated you for years? Finally getting an idea, he sat up and began to write. Chancing a glance at Tony he looked over to see that he was writing his vows. He sighed and looked down at what he was writing and smiled some, starting over he knew exactly what he was going to say.

* * *

-THE WEDDING-

Tony stood in front of a mirror, hands shaking as he pulled on his jacket. Never in a million years did he ever see himself getting married, much less to Tim. He fixed his collar and nodded, turning to face Gibbs. "Thank you, Boss." He said. Gibbs shook his head. "I'm not boss today Tony," He said. "I'm Jethro today." He added, earning himself a laugh from Tony. "Okay." He said. "I think I'm ready." He added. Gibbs nodded, holding out his hand Tony. Swallowing roughly, he took it and closed his eyes, focusing. When he opened his eyes again, he was standing just out of view of the crowd that was attending.

Tim kept his eyes on the door waiting, his heart was pounding. In all his life, he never expected to be marrying Anthony DiNozzo, but that changed and he couldn't be happier. When the music started, Tim stood up tall and waited patiently for Tony. His heart sped up some more when he spotted the other man, dressed in a sharp white suit. They'd decided on white and blue, Tony in white and Tim in blue. Everyone stood and turned to watch Tony. Tony's heart began to pound, but he kept his eyes on Tim. He smiled when they came to a stop and the priest came forward. "Who gives away this man to Tim?" He asked. "I, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, give Anthony Michael DiNozzo to Timothy Sean McGee." Gibbs said, stepping back, allowing Tim to step down and take Tony's hand and lead him up.

"By choice of both men, they have written their own vows, and Tim has asked to go first." The Priest said, stepping back. Tim took a breath and laughed a bit, taking the paper he was handed. "Okay, I apologize in advance for any tears. Okay, here we go. Tony, you are the best thing in my life. My family adores you, and even if we absolutely hated each other for years, we both realized something changed when we were on that roof top almost two years ago. Because when I saw you hanging on for dear life, I realized that no matter what happened, I wanted to be there for you, because had I not been there for you on that roof top, I wouldn't have ever realized that I wanted to keep you safe, or that I never wanted to let you go. And when you walked out I never would have realized that I wanted to marry you. So, today before this congregation, I, Timothy "Tim" Sean McGee, want to take you as my own and make you Anthony "Tony" Michael DiNozzo-McGee, and I know it's not traditional, but I want to become Timothy "Tim" Sean McGee-DiNozzo." He said, eyes trained on Tony's face. Tony took his sheet from Gibbs. "Tim, no matter what I said to you, you took it like a champ and never showed that it affected you. But I know that deep down you were hurt, so I cut back on the name calling, but when we were on that roof top, I saw something in you change. You came to the realization that no matter what happened, you loved me. So, today before the congregation of our friends and family, I will become Anthony "Tony" Michael DiNozzo-McGee." He said, handing it back to Gibbs, nodding to the priest.

"By the power invested in me, by the District of Columbia, I know pronounce you husband and husband." The Priest said, causing Tony to gasp when Tim grabbed him and dipped him, kissing him. Smiling, Tony wrapped his arms around McGee and kissed back, pulling back after a moment to catch his breath. Soon, the reception was in swing in their back yard, an area set off for the dance floor, where Tony and McGee were in the middle of, swaying back and forth, McGee humming A Thousand Years softly in Tony's ear. Tony leaned up, kissing Tim before pulling back and setting his chin on McGee's shoulder as they danced.

Off in a corner, Gibbs watched the two, a smile on his face. The man who'd practically been his son had found his soul mate, and knew that he couldn't be happier. Turning, Gibbs walked away towards the unseen blue box that had been next to the two men their whole relationship, and with practically no sound, he disappeared.


	5. The (Alternate) Wedding

**A/N: So, here's an alternate version of the wedding, I realized that after I published Chapter 4 that I could have gone a different way with Tony's vows, so I'm writing them and putting more explanation into the blue box. **

* * *

-THE WEDDING-

Tony stood in front of a mirror, hands shaking as he pulled on his jacket. Never in a million years did he ever see himself getting married, much less to Tim. He fixed his collar and nodded, turning to face Gibbs. "Thank you, Boss." He said. Gibbs shook his head. "I'm not boss today Tony," He said. "I'm Jethro today." He added, earning himself a laugh from Tony. "Okay." He said. "I think I'm ready." He added. Gibbs nodded, holding out his hand Tony. Swallowing roughly, he took it and closed his eyes, focusing. When he opened his eyes again, he was standing just out of view of the crowd that was attending.

Tim kept his eyes on the door waiting, his heart was pounding. In all his life, he never expected to be marrying Anthony DiNozzo, but that changed and he couldn't be happier. When the music started, Tim stood up tall and waited patiently for Tony. His heart sped up some more when he spotted the other man, dressed in a sharp white suit. They'd decided on white and blue, Tony in white and Tim in blue. Everyone stood and turned to watch Tony. Tony's heart began to pound, but he kept his eyes on Tim. He smiled when they came to a stop and the priest came forward. "Who gives away this man to Tim?" He asked. "I, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, give Anthony Michael DiNozzo to Timothy Sean McGee." Gibbs said, stepping back, allowing Tim to step down and take Tony's hand and lead him up.

"By choice of both men, they have written their own vows, and Tim has asked to go first." The Priest said, stepping back. Tim took a breath and laughed a bit, taking the paper he was handed. "Okay, I apologize in advance for any tears. Okay, here we go. Tony, you are the best thing in my life. My family adores you, and even if we absolutely hated each other for years, we both realized something changed when we were on that roof top almost two years ago. Because when I saw you hanging on for dear life, I realized that no matter what happened, I wanted to be there for you, because had I not been there for you on that roof top, I wouldn't have ever realized that I wanted to keep you safe, or that I never wanted to let you go. And when you walked out I never would have realized that I wanted to marry you. So, today before this congregation, I, Timothy "Tim" Sean McGee, want to take you as my own and make you Anthony "Tony" Michael DiNozzo-McGee, and I know it's not traditional, but I want to become Timothy "Tim" Sean McGee-DiNozzo." He said, eyes trained on Tony's face. Tony took his sheet from Gibbs. "Tim, I love you, and I realized it a long time ago, but when I saw you realize that you loved me on that building top, I couldn't have been happier, but considering the circumstances I couldn't exactly show it. When you pulled me up, I knew then and there that I'd do anything for you. I owe you so much, and you tell me not to worry about it, so today, before this congregation, I accept your last name, and I'd be honored if you took mine. And I'll always be happy to be Anthony "Tony" Michael DiNozzo-McGee." He said, handing it back to Gibbs, nodding to the priest.

"By the power invested in me, by the District of Columbia, I know pronounce you husband and husband." The Priest said, causing Tony to gasp when Tim grabbed him and dipped him, kissing him. Smiling, Tony wrapped his arms around McGee and kissed back, pulling back after a moment to catch his breath. Soon, the reception was in swing in their back yard, an area set off for the dance floor, where Tony and McGee were in the middle of, swaying back and forth, McGee humming A Thousand Years softly in Tony's ear. Tony leaned up, kissing Tim before pulling back and setting his chin on McGee's shoulder as they danced.

Off in a corner, Gibbs watched the two, a smile on his face. The man who'd practically been his son had found his soul mate, and knew that he couldn't be happier. Turning, Gibbs walked away towards the unseen blue box, smiling. He'd been hiding out of view of the men, with different faces, but when he'd taken on this face, he'd become a bigger part of their lives. "You done good Jethro, you done good." He said, hitting a few switches, and almost as silently as he'd come, he left. Turning on a moment alone, Tony looked up to the sky, saluted and smiled. He had seen that box, and that box was part of his childhood. "Thank you Jethro, for being there." He said.


	6. Jethro Returns

**A/N: Tony and McGee adopted kids who were aged just about 11 – 12ish almost a year after the wedding, so in this part the kids are about 15- 16ish.  
ALSO! I'm touching base some more on the Timelord!Jethro. I don't really wanna make this a full crossover, so I won't touch base on it very much anymore.**

**I'M SORRY IT'S SO LATE, I GRADUATE HIGH SCHOOL IN ABOUT 3 WEEKS. YAY! But yeah, here it is.**

* * *

-FOUR YEARS LATER-

Tony stood at the stove, making breakfast, since starting a new life with Timothy; they'd adopted two kids, Jethro Michael McGee-DiNozzo and JoAnna Abigail McGee-DiNozzo. He turned when Tim came down stairs, the kids following him. He smiled some and turned back to what he was doing before turning the stove off and grabbing the plate of pancakes and going to the table, with a kiss good morning, and an "Ew! Papa, Dad!" from their children, the morning in the house officially started, that is until there was a knock on the door. "I got it." Tim said, standing up. He was absolutely shocked when he saw Gibbs at the door. "Gibbs? We haven't seen you since the wedding, where have you been?" He asked.

Gibbs shrugged and smiled. "Around." He said. "I put in word with Vance to promote Tony to leader of the team, and you to be senior field agent; I know that puts you a rank under him, but it was a pay raise for both of you." He added. Tony looked in, smiling some. "Hey, boss." He said. "Me? Boss? No, No. I should be calling you boss, Tony." Gibbs said. "How's that new team holding up?" He asked. Tony shrugged. "About as good as a team can hold up I guess." He said, "I mean, it gets kind of frustrating." He added. "But, it's-it's good." He finished, crossing his arms. He turned and looked when he heard yelling begin. "HEY!" He called. "JETHRO, JOANNA. FRONT AND CENTER." He added. Both kids rushed and saluted, it was clear they'd been raised in a military type home setting. "What was going on?" He asked.

After hearing both sides of the story and both kids being punished equally, the three men sat talking. "So, where'd you go?" Tony asked. "I went on a vacation, figured out I wanted to stay, and told Vance I wanted you to lead the team." He said. (He couldn't exactly tell them the truth could he? How was he supposed to tell Tony he was a timelord? People usually just freaked out.) Tony nodded, sitting back. "I'm glad for you, I am, but...why didn't you ever tell me? I mean, you're more my own father, than my own father. It just worried me." He said. Jethro sighed, and began to explain.

After about an hour, Tony was sitting shocked. "I wouldn't have turned you away." He said. "I'd have freaked out, but never turned you away." He said, standing up and crossing his arms. "I can't believe that you kept that a secret, I thought you were dead!" He yelled. Jethro stood up. "I'm sorry!" He said. "I didn't want you to know what I was doing, some of the things I do?! It'll get you killed, Anthony." He said. Tony snorted. "I just wanted to know you were okay, but I'm obviously not worth a phone call." He said, leaving the room. Gibbs sighed and left, waving goodbye to everyone else.

* * *

-THE NEXT DAY-

"You have to talk to him." McGee said, standing in the bathroom, brushing his teeth. "No I really don't, he didn't contact us for four years, Tom. FOUR." Tony said from the bedroom. Tim rolled his eyes and finished brushing his teeth walking into the hall way and knocking on their kids doors. "Come on! It's 7:00 AM! You've had 30 extra minutes to sleep." He said after beating on both doors, then walking back into the bedroom. "Yes, I understand that he didn't contact us from four years, but it's on both of our ends Tony." He said, sitting down next to Tony. Tony sighed. "I guess you're right..but still he could have called!" He said. Tim sighed and rubbed Tony's back. "We'll talk about it later." He said, standing. "I need to make sure they're up." He added, walking out.

Tony sighed, sitting at his desk, looking through their victims records, finally deeming himself distracted, he sat back and crossed his arms. Tim was right, he could have made an effort to call Jethro, so his anger was way out of line, standing, he grabbed his cell phone and went and hid by the stairs leading up to the Directors office. He talked on the phone for about two hours with Jethro, before he hung up and went over to see what his team had to report. "Okay. So, we have what we need, it's time to make an arrest." He said, grabbing his gun and slipping it into the holster clipped behind his back.

But what was going to happen next, was going to shake Tony's world forever. 

* * *

**A/N: Okay, Gibbs may end up popping up in the final chapter, I have to decide when that will be, but until then no more actual Gibbs, there will be mentions of him, and I'll have the family interact more in the next chapter (Considering I'm going to do something evil ):3)**


	7. Update!

**UPDATE:**

**Hey guys, I know you've been waiting on an update for this, but don't have the chapter draft anymore! My old laptop had it and I'm on a whole new laptop. I am rewriting it though! I'm in 16 hours worth of college classes.**

**But here's a preview of what's to come in the next chapter; **

_Tony sighed. "I just hope whoever did this gets caught." He said._

_"We do to, Tony" Tim said, sighing._

**Now that's about the middle of the draft, but what's before that is really shocking.**

**I love you guys! **

**Keep an eye out for the update! **


End file.
